


Night of luck

by Sashaya



Series: All the single ladies (grab your gal-pals) [7]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Violence, Off-Screen Murder, Romance, Royal Ball, mentioned one-sided Daud/Corvo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><i>Disclaimer:</i></b> <i>I don't own any of the characters</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Night of luck

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters_

The Dunwall’s nights are cold and too bright for an assassin like Billie. She prefers Karnaka’s humidity and warmth but Daud wanted to come, something about a legendary hitman, Corvo Attano. She doesn’t believe that the Royal Protector could be dangerous but she also doesn’t believe Daud to be a threat. 

The Empress, though, she has something that makes Billie curious and insatiable. It’s difficult to pay attention to men, when women shine so brightly (for a second Billie remembers Delilah, her cruel but beautiful eyes and she chases the thought away quickly). 

The Empress rarely leaves her tower to Billie’s displeasure. Even rarely, Billie sees the Empress freely roaming the streets of her city. It’s a loss really because the woman jumps from shadows to shadows like they welcome her, like it’s her home. 

Billie is more and more spell-bound every time she catches a glimpse of the Empress. 

Daud doesn’t comment on her fascination only because she witnessed too many of his hunts for Attano, listened to too many stories about the man. She would use it against him, might actually drop some hints for Attano if Daud annoys her too much. 

She’s petty like this, merciless unlike him.

Daud comes in with a sour face, an open envelope in his hand. He throws it at her without looking and falls on the chair. 

“An invitation for a royal ball” Daud says, while Billie reads. “Corvo delivered it for me, personally. You have no idea how unusual this was!” Billie has a very good idea. “I was almost happy when this bastard said that I could come only because he will be gone, out of the country”

A taunt? Billie approves of Attano’s methods. 

“You can still go, enjoy the party” _leave me alone_ , she doesn’t say. 

“No, there’s no point. It would be too boring” he looks at her. “But you might go. Might see some _one_ interesting”

Daud’s never been subtle, Billie is surprised he became a successful assassin with his tact. 

“No” she crushes the invitation and throws it out of the window.

She’s smirking as Daud eyes her with interest.

Why use an invitation when you can just go to the party? 

 

*

 

The dress she’s wearing is gray and slightly too big. It was also made to bound one’s movements and Billie hates it with passion. Burning, burning passion. 

It is easy to get in, too easy really. The guards are unaware as she slides from shadow to shadow, corner to corner, until she reaches the ballroom. 

She sees a few precious things on her way, maybe snatches a priceless memento (or five) for herself (she is an assassin but she grew up a thief, it never left her). 

There’s too many nobility for Billie to resist and she easily moves through the sea of people, nicking what they deem ‘pocket change’. She’s having fun, not as much as she wanted but it’s still better than hearing Daud whine. 

Walking through Dunwall’s sewers is better than listening to Daud. 

Billie rests by the table that is heavy with all kind of food and wine. She doesn’t touch alcohol, it’s never a good idea to cloud your judgment (Billie tries not to remember wine-tinted kisses and cruel eyes) especially on a foreign territory. 

She’s in the middle of choosing if she wants to try the duck or that weird dessert in the middle (she decides on both, just needs a second plate), when she feels a presence on her right. She would be worried if it wasn’t for the fact that she’s been waiting for this whole night.

Fun is just beginning.

There’s a small knife pressed to her side and the Empress leans on Billie a bit too heavily. Billie’s sure it doesn’t look that strange on the outside. The Empress smells of roses and copper. It’s intoxicating. 

“I won’t ask for your invitation only because I saw you pick-pocket it before” Emily says and Billie would be lying if she said there’s no humor in the empress’ voice. 

“Smart move” Billie says, puts a fork in her mouth and decides that the duck is too tasteless for her liking. “This needs more spices”

“I know” Emily sighs. “I’ve been telling that for months but apparently Dunwall’s _finest_ prefer ash-like meals”

Billie hums something in response and reaches for the glass. She smells it, decides it’s wine and offers it to Emily.

“Wine?” Billie asks, sliding moving to avoid the knife. 

“No, thank you. Usually, I have some real alcohol after events like this”

“Karnaka’s beer maybe?” Billie asks and it’s funny and bizarre how normal their conversation is. Really, any other nobility would call for guards and stake her already. 

This is fun.

“Maybe” Emily smiles and Billie admits it suits her. The smile reaches her eyes, showing off the smile lines around Emily’s eyes and mouth. 

It’s cute actually. 

“No guards?” Billie asks finally, after her dessert is gone. The Empress’ been picking grapes that whole time, not moving an inch from Billie. 

Emily looks at Billie with something dangerous and predatory. This expression suits her even more.

“I prefer to get my pray myself” Emily whispers closely to Billie’s ear and it must look as intimate as it feels.

They both stiffen a bit, when someone else approaches.

“Your Highness” the woman dressed in blue and gold addresses Emily, who smiles lightly and nods her head. “I deeply apologize for interrupting but it has been a while since I saw you and wanted to greet you properly”

“It’s fine, Marie” Emily replies and she sounds genuinely pleased with the meeting. “I was hoping to see you personally but you know how such plans always work”

“They simply don’t, I know very well” Marie smiles back and her eyes fall on Billie. “May I ask who is this lady? I cannot say I saw you before”

“She’s my guest” Emily answers before Billie can open her mouth. “She travelled from Karnaka, almost didn’t make it to the ball. Her presence makes me very happy”

Marie eyes them both like she knows something and nods. 

“I understand. Then it’s very nice to meet you, dear. I have to move on, my husband is probably making a fool of himself right now. It was very nice seeing you, Emily”

Marie leaves and they both watch her disappear between dancing pairs. 

“Nanny?” Billie asks.

“Advisor from my younger years” Emily answers. She turns to face Billie again. “That reminded me, I never asked you why are you here and not stalking through my tower stealing things?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Billie answers with a cheeky smile and Emily chuckles. 

They don’t stray away from each other, the knife lies hidden in Emily’s sleeve. 

Billie meets a handful of nobility that she immediately forgets their names and titles. She’ll care when she has a hit on them. Until then, they’re boring. 

She charms one grouchy man that keeps shooting down all Emily’s ideas and before the ball ends, he is willing to pay for some of the Empress’ inventions. 

The guests are leaving and Billie wonders what will happen now. The Empress is looking at her with no emotions, her beautiful face is blank. She’s holding the knife and somehow that only makes Billie smile wider. 

Emily cocks her head and Billie awaits her sentence. 

“I think I’m going to keep you”

Billie cannot really stop the bubbling laugh that escapes her. It’s all she was hoping for but didn’t expect and she cannot wait to see Daud. He will be so mad because he’s been trailing after Attano for months now with no luck and she just stepped in and tricked destiny.

“But you need better wardrobe, dear” Emily decides, looking disapprovingly at Billie’s dress (that she somehow forgot about but still hates with passion. Billie wouldn’t really mind if it got torn and scattered on the floor). 

“What will you say to a night of… shopping?” Emily smiles and it’s darker than before, it sends chills down Billie’s spine. This is beautiful, a predator taking off her disguise. 

“I saw a beautiful red dress, just perfect for you. We should pay a visit to the good noblewoman that sneered at me before she left, don’t you think?” the knife is glinting in Emily’s hand and Billie knows she won a real prize.

Empress-shaped prize. 

 

*

 

The gray dress does look wonderful torn, stained with red and destroyed on the floor in the Empress’ chambers, as the red dress looks stunning on Billie, when the next ball rolls. No-one comments that the dress looks familiar, even when people whisper about _poor woman’s sudden passing_.

 

*

 

Billie laughs and laughs because she saw Corvo Attano in the shadows, watching carefully over his precious Empress, while she danced the night away with Billie.

Daud will curse the man. Will curse Billie for going. 

Billie cannot wait.


End file.
